


Crash

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [3]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One foot in front of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Steph was the "firefighter" in ep 2.5.
> 
> C is for collapse.

One foot in front of the other, from the office to the George. Then Steph, and gentle flirting, and then you leave together. One foot in front of the other, from the George to a plain, but respectable, hotel nearby.

'They brought me in for the exercise,' she explains. 'The expense account doesn't stretch very far.'

You're hand in hand, fingers twined together. One foot in front of the other up the stairs, stopping halfway when she pushes you up against the wall and kisses you; lips first and then along your collarbone. Up the second half of the stairs, through the door, and onto the bed. It's all, still, terribly unreal.

It isn't the touch of Steph's lips that brings you back to reality. It isn't her fingers, drifting lightly across your skin, or her nails, digging into your flesh. It isn't the way every muscle in your body tenses while she kisses and strokes and leaves tiny bites across your chest.

It's afterwards, when you cry in her arms, not entirely sure why you've made yourself quite this vulnerable to a woman who isn't who she says she is; whom you didn't know thirty hours ago. That's when reality intrudes again and your brain suddenly, thankfully, begins to sort fact from fiction. Somehow, though, you're not entirely sure where _she_ , Steph, the firegirl from HQ who's been making your skin burn for an hour, fits in the scheme of things. And until your pager sounds, you don't care.


End file.
